Citrus - Winter Sleep
by Vicetorius
Summary: Before the two begin dating, a short episode of an occurrence in the student council room between a frustrated Mei and a slumbering Yuzu. Beginning of a collection of Citrus snippets.
1. Winter Sleep

"Yuzu."

The sleeping blonde lazily turned her head, mumbling incoherently. Mei thought she heard her name in the jumble but dismissed such nonsensical thoughts quickly. Who knew what ludicrous buffoonery took place in her step-sister's mind? She did not have time to dwell on it- the club applications to check, the forms to submit...

Mei exhaled slowly. She had spent her entire day working on her student council work yet it felt as if she had accomplished so little. If only she could concentrate! Tiredness provoked a sharpness into her edgy voice, shaking her step-sister out from her slumber. "Yuzu... Students are to head straight home from school. The student council room is no-"

"I know, I know! I'm sorry." Rubbing her eyes and yawning slowly, Yuzu whined apologetically, "When are you going to be done, Mei? It's so late..."

And yes, exhaustion was but only one factor to her unpleasant mood; Mei was annoyed too, very annoyed. Mei spared a sideways glance to the ticking clock and then looked to the frosted windows. Winter coldness was seeping through the iced crevices, and darkness was beginning to blanket the school.

"If you are genuine in your apology, you should go home." Mei said coldly, turning away, "I have more work to do." Yes, it was getting late, but she could have been done hours ago on this work if she had not been so distracted.

Yuzu twiddled her thumbs and laughed nervously. "But we're going to miss the last bus. Can't you do this work another day? It'll be dangerous if you go home by yourself."

Dangerous? Yuzu was one to speak, her mouth with those pink, pouting lips dripping with vulnerability the entire time she slept- so _defenseless_. Mei frowned, her frustration rising. It was true that Yuzu's purity certainly attracted her, but this white innocence was precisely what she could not let her twisted self destroy. Yet another reason why she did not (no, did) enjoy sharing a bed with the blonde. Especially during the winter, sharing body heat was much more efficient. Much more... pleasurable. Of course, she'd never admit to that.

Concerned, Yuzu stepped towards her. "Hey Mei, are you okay?"

Mei watched the distance between them close. With that face, how could she argue? "The school will be closing soon," she muttered, clearing the stack of school club requests on her desk. She packed more work in her bag; she would finish it tonight and make up for lost time.

"That's not what I'm asking..." Yuzu said, shaking her head. "I'm worried about you, Mei. You seem so stressed recently, you never seem happy. I wish you would let me help."

"You could help," Mei began, "by being less of a prob-" The student council president broke off mid-sentence, and she reconsidered her words. Slowly but surely, a familiar smirk played on her lips as she regarded her step-sister with hooded eyes. "You could help." A silent moment's tension. "You could make me happy."

Confused yet intrigued, innocent Yuzu leaned forward, "How?" Yuzu's eyes lit with an eagerness to please, and for Mei, just having this power over her step-sister to made her indeed very... satisfied.

Mei drew closer to Yuzu, the student council president's flitting eyes softening as she raised her hand to her older sister's warm cheek, now blushing a deep crimson color. Pushing back some loose strands of Yuzu's blonde hair, she let her fingers brush her step-sibling's reddening ear. If her stepsister was going to be weak, it would only be in front of her. Mei would make sure of it.

"M- Mei?"

"Do not sleep in the student council room again."

Obediently, Yuzu nodded, her breath holding and eyes widening; the blonde trembled in relish as Mei's fingers slid across Yuzu's ear to her chin- her head tilting back in submission to Mei's guidance.

Mei loved her effect on Yuzu.

"If you need to rest, we have our own bed."

 _Author's Notes:_  
My first fanfiction ever~! :3 In dedication to the first manga to truly reveal and reaffirm to me my bisexuality-  
Saburo Uta's _Citrus_ is a truly magnificent, heart-pounding read, so please support her.  
If you could comment, review, or let me know your thoughts, it would be very much appreciated! ^_^


	2. Cold Hard Logic

There was no future for them:

this was simply Mei being realistic,

this was only her being rational,

cold hard logic. 

Girls? Step-sisters? Ludicrous.

Such a forbidden relationship was not only a liability but also a vulnerability.

If exposed, what a stigma would taint Yuzu, their mother, and the entire Aihara family!

Think of the consequences, the ruining of the school's reputation.

(Or worse, if this shattered what she knew of family-

if this shattered what she knew of family . . . ! ! ) 

With Yuzu's head in the clouds, Mei obviously had to be the one well-grounded.

She could not be tempted nor blinded by burning passion or heavenly pleasures,

Nor could she surrender to the want of melting and melding in lust.

There was no future for them.

Cold, hard logic. 

It was not as if Yuzu actually loved her, right? Not in that way.

It couldn't be. Because Yuzu did not know how twisted she really was.

Because if Yuzu knew, she would have ran far, far away in fear.

After all, Mei was hideous, and her own depravity was sickening. 

Mei felt her heart hardening. This was for the best.

Mei would not defile the sanctity of Yuzu's purity, could not.

Rationality to take precedence over ridiculous hormonal impulses.

Cold. Hard. Logic. 

And yet a lump of mucus choked her throat.

Mei left the bed, shivering without the comfort of the warm blankets.

Briefly, she considered the clouded night sky, but

She thought her mind to be darker than black. 

_. . . . . ._

"Mei..." Even in slumber, Yuzu's hand sought out her younger sister,  
Perhaps searching for her body warmth—anything of Mei's presence.  
"Mei, Mei..." _Furrowed eyebrows. Breaking sweat. Feverish nightmare._  
"I- My feelings- please-" _Choking, gasping. Maybe drowning._  
Pathetically, she clings to the sheets in desperation.  
"Believe me, Mei! Please, I lo-" 

The next day, Yuzu strangely woke up with no recollection of the previous night's events.  
And yet when she turned, Yuzu found the other side of the bed empty,  
the pillows damp, and the blankets in frenzied disarray.  
But more disturbingly?

Her eyes stung—  
Though not nearly as much as her sadness.

 **Author's Notes:  
** Thank you for your support! ^_^ Here's another Citrus snippet, though on a more darker and sadder tone.  
Because love takes so many shapes and forms, I tried some unique spacing and cleaving for sentences.  
And though this is, of course, not poetry, I took the liberty of messing around against the "cold logic" of expectations.  
Hope you enjoy~ :) 


	3. smut! beware - No Master

The raven-haired girl sunk her teeth into Yuzu's neck, animalistic impulse blackening her mind with the darkest of carnal desires.

"Mei, I'm sorry! Wait, Mei, have you been drinking? Mei? I'm sor-"

Oh, Yuzu was _sorry_ , was she? Mei's lips curled back into a snarl. "Not. good. enough." Wresting off her school uniform tie, the student council president bound Yuzu's wrists to the top of the bedpost. Somewhere in the fog of her mind, Mei heard her stepsister pathetically protest, but rage inhibited rationality.

"I didn't know- I swear, I didn't know!"

The hell! How could Yuzu not know? Not know that the frat boys were contesting for fucking v-cards tonight? Mei hissed and undid Yuzu's slutty dress. She attacked her stepsister's nipple, a sudden twist of her mouthful inciting Yuzu to yelp. When her hand snaked beneath lacy white lingerie to Yuzu's slippery sex, Mei glowered at her sibling. "Does just anybody do for you?"

"N- no, Mei, you've got it wr-"

Suddenly, Mei's fingers slid down toward Yuzu's wet chamber, and the blonde's whimpering drowned into pleasure as her younger stepsister pumped in and out of her entrance. Yuzu's body twisted and turned upon the bedsheets of the Aihara sisters' shared bed. She bit her lower lip to keep from squealing as she fought against her restraints, and Yuzu's breath hitched in her throat as she shamelessly begged for release in front of Mei's ever-watching eyes. "Please Mei, please!"

Her stepsister smirked cruelly and withdrew her hand. Immediately, Yuzu shuddered, the emptiness unbearable. The blonde helplessly pleaded, but Mei brought her fingering hand to Yuzu's lips—her step-sister parted her pink lips obediently and sucked off the saltiness.

"Swallow."

Looking away, Yuzu shamefully submitted. Mei chuckled bitterly and moved to extract her finger but menacingly frowned when Yuzu pulled back. The silent tension choked them until the trembling blonde let go.

Mei growled in frustration and forced Yuzu's legs apart. The blonde's hot, heaving body arched as Mei's tongue swirled the crevices of Yuzu's sex, ever so rarely flicking at her clit. And though Yuzu could whine and whimper, Mei was merciless.

Somewhere. Yuzu lost herself somewhere in between the hurt and hedonism: again and again, so close but so far! The painful hickeys down her thighs, her stiff arms in bondage. The moaning, the crying. Anything and everything! _Mei..._

Yuzu wasn't quite sure when tears silently started pouring down her cheeks, ruined mascara dripping down her chin, but when it finally occurred to her, Mei stopped at the sound of her sobs— "If you want to get off so badly, get off yourself." Yuzu's body had already ached all over, but the blonde could not have been more injured by Mei's cold, harsh words.

The sobering raven-haired girl untied her choking step-sister and retrieved her clothes.

One of Mei's hand had been clutching her head—pounding headache—the other had lain on the doorknob when she heard Yuzu's hoarse voice crack behind her.

"Mei," What a pathetic whisper.

"Mei," Hushed but panicky.

"Mei," _I need you._

Mei silently returned to the bedside and brought her hand to Yuzu's trembling face. At a moment's touch, Yuzu quieted and tilted her head so that her cheek fell onto the palm of Mei's hand.

"Mei," The most broken of smiles.

The younger stepsibling fell to her knees atop their bed and cradled Yuzu's convulsing body. "I'm sorry."

"Mei."

 _Author's Note: Sorry for the darkness. Recently really hurt by somebody I love(d) deeply (who does not return the same feelings). I am scary to her, so maybe I am like Mei in this scene. Or maybe I am Yuzu because even if you hurt me, my love lingers? What about you all—who do you identify with?_


End file.
